


With a Bang

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Amputation, Explosions, Humor, M/M, New Years, Non-graphic injuries, Wheeljack Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Wheeljack starts out his New Year true to fashion.
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!! And happy first Wheeljack Wednesday of the decade! 😊

Wheeljack hummed to himself as he worked, half an audial on the TV as the humans celebrated another revolution around their sun.

_"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-" **BANG!**_

Wheeljack blinked in shock at where his arms used to be, and Ratchet came roaring down the hallway, shouting his conjunx' name with all the concerned rage he could muster and then some, "_WHEELJACK!!!!_"


End file.
